


Coded

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: Transformers short
Kudos: 1





	Coded

My uber car pulled up outside my house. It was my first time using an uber, so I was hoping it was my uber and not some random guy who was pulling up. Yes, I understand how silly that sounds. The car model and plate matched the info on my app, so I decided it was okay, so I got in the car. I did notice that all the windows were tinted but I thought that was normal,  
`oh lord` everything was on but there was no one in the driver seat, the second I clocked on the doors locked,  
`if your going to kill me or experiment on me, don’t let my mum have my holiday` we drove off, were I don’t know. Soon we stopped at a red light and a cop car pulled up next to us, I leaned forward and saw a robot face on the steering wheel,  
`who are you? ` the guy in the cop car looked at the car but couldn’t see the nerves written all over my face pass the tinted screen,  
`you have no reason to be afraid, my name is Tristar`.  
Tristar is one of the good guys. The media tells us that these autoboots are dangerous and we shouldn’t go near them. I`ve been following this group on twitter who have this idea about these robots. So, you have the autoboots and the decepticons, both come from the planet prime, this coming from some hippie nerd who smokes his weight in crack. I don’t believe in aliens, but I saw enough videos online for it to pique my interest.  
We stopped at an abandoned building. As we stopped a blue and red truck pulled in, I stepped out of the car as they both began to shift, transform being the word. They stood in front of me in their full forms,  
`you’re the leader aren’t you, Optimus Prime` he crouched down on his knee,  
`we know you also Eliza Stone. We require your help, your influence on the world wide web. You speak of us often as peacebeyond49`  
`my twitter account. I guess I find it hard to judge what I don’t know, and you definitely fit that description` he held out his hand and a visual screen emerged. It showed my account inbox, then it brought up a recent message. I received the message in question about a week ago from an anonymous account, it consisted of numbers and letters all random, I ignored it until just this moment,  
`is this another autoboot? ` I asked as another message was brought up looking very similar to the other,  
`we intercepted the signals as you received them, with your help we can help the lost autoboots. They are relying on you, as are we` a new messaged popped on the screen, it was another coded message from an autobot,  
`tell me what I need to do`.


End file.
